jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuraki Mai
|jpname = |stagename = Mai-K |image = Kuraki Mai.jpg |caption = |nickname = |birthdate = |zodiac = |birthplace = Funabashi, Chiba Prefecture, Japan |height = |active = 1999-present |occupation = Singer-Songwriter |genre = J-Pop, R&B |twitter = |bloodtype = B |label = Bip! Records (1999) GIZA studio (1999 - 2007) NORTHERN MUSIC (2007 - present) |website = Website |blog = Blog }} |倉木麻衣}} is a pop and R&B singer-songwriter, producer and composer from Funabashi, Chiba. Kuraki debuted in 1999 with the single, Love, Day After Tomorrow. In 2000, she released her debut album, Delicious Way, which debuted at number-one and sold over 2,210,000 copies in its first week. Mai is one of a few female artists in Japan to have their first four studio albums to debut atop of the Oricon album chart. She originally released songs with a more R&B feel, though later she switched to a mainstream pop sound. She had an unsuccessful US release under the name Mai-K. Kuraki Mai also has sung two duets with Singaporean superstar Sun Yan Zi. In 2009, Mai saw a revival in her popularity. Her 8th studio album, Touch Me!, debuted atop the Oricon album charts; becoming her first number-one album in five years. Mai holds the record for being the only female artist to have all of her singles consecutively debut in the Top 10 since her debut. To date, Mai has six number-one albums and two number-one singles. Discography Featured In Albums= ;Studio Albums #2000.06.28 delicious way #2001.07.04 Perfect Crime #2002.01.22 Secret of my heart (Mai-K) #2002.10.23 FAIRY TALE #2003.07.09 If I Believe #2005.08.24 FUSE OF LOVE #2006.08.02 DIAMOND WAVE #2008.01.01 ONE LIFE #2009.01.21 touch Me! #2010.11.17 FUTURE KISS #2012.01.11 OVER THE RAINBOW #2017.02.15 Smile ;Best Albums #2004.01.01 Wish You The Best #2009.09.09 ALL MY BEST #2014.05.30 REQUEST BEST "MY & MAI" (Fanclub Only) #2014.11.12 MAI KURAKI BEST 151A -LOVE & HOPE- (15th Anniversary) #2019.12.25 Mai Kuraki Single Collection ~Chance for you~ ;Concept Albums #2018.10.10 Kimi Omou ~Shunkashuutou~ (君 想ふ ～春夏秋冬～; Thinking of You ~Four Seasons~) |-|Singles= #1999.10.20 Baby I Like (Mai-K) #1999.12.08 Love, Day After Tomorrow #2000.03.15 Stay by my side #2000.04.26 Secret of my heart #2000.06.07 NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP #2000.09.27 Simply Wonderful #2000.11.08 Reach for the sky #2001.02.07 #2001.04.18 Stand Up #2001.06.06 always #2001.08.29 Can't forget your love / PERFECT CRIME -Single Edit- #2002.01.17 Winter Bells #2002.04.24 Feel fine! #2002.10.04 Like a star in the night #2002.12.04 Make my day #2002.11.07 Kirby! #2003.03.05 #2003.04.30 Kiss #2003.05.28 #2004.05.19 #2005.01.26 Love, needing #2005.03.23 #2005.06.01 P.S ♡ MY SUNSHINE #2005.11.09 Growing of my heart #2006.02.08 #2006.06.21 Diamond Wave #2006.12.20 #2007.02.14 Season of love #2007.11.28 Silent love ~open my heart~ / BE WITH U #2008.03.19 #2008.07.09 #2008.11.26 24 Xmas time #2009.04.01 PUZZLE / Revive #2009.06.10 Beautiful #2010.03.03 #2010.08.31 SUMMER TIME GONE #2011.03.09 #2011.05.25 #2011.10.19 Your Best Friend #2012.08.15 #2013.02.06 TRY AGAIN #2014.08.27 #2017.04.12 Togetsukyou ~Kimi Omou~ (渡月橋 〜君 想ふ〜) *2019.03.20 Kimi to Koi no Mama de Owarenai Itsumo Yume no Mama ja Irarenai / Barairo no Jinsei (きみと恋のままで終われない いつも夢のままじゃいられない/薔薇色の人生) ;Digital Singles #2010.06.09 chance for you ~cinema ver.~ #2011.04.11 #2011.09.07 (～Fantasy on Ice 2011～) #2013.08.17 Reach for the sky ~RE:GGAE Summer 2013 Ver.~ #2015.05.20 Serendipity #2016.07.30 SAWAGE☆LIFE |-|Vinyls= #1999.11.27 BABY I LIKE #2000.03.08 Love, Day After Tomorrow #2000.06.19 NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP #2000.11.22 Reach for the sky #2001.05.03 Stand Up / YES or NO |-|Videos= #2000.11.08 FIRST CUT #2001.09.19 Mai Kuraki & Experience First Live 2001 in Zepp Osaka #2001.11.21 Mai Kuraki & Experience First Live Tour 2001 ETERNAL MOMENT #2002.04.03 Mai Kuraki "Loving You..." Tour 2002 Final 2.27 YOKOHAMA ARENA #2002.05.15 Mai Kuraki "Loving You..." Tour 2002 Complete Edition #2004.01.07 My Reflection #2005.01.05 Mai Kuraki 5th Anniversary Edition "Grow, Step by Step" #2006.02.22 Mai Kuraki Live Tour 2005 LIKE A FUSE OF LIVE #2007.08.22 Brilliant Cut ~Mai Kuraki Live & Document~ #2009.05.06 Mai Kuraki Live Tour 2008 "touch Me!" #2009.12.23 10TH ANNIVERSARY LIVE TOUR "BEST" #2011.10.19 HAPPY HAPPY HALLOWEEN LIVE 2010 #2011.11.23 Strong Heart #2012.03.14 Mai Kuraki Premium Live One for all, All for one #2012.08.15 Mai Kuraki Live Tour 2012 ~OVER THE RAINBOW~ #2013.07.03 Mai Kuraki Symphonic Live -Opus 1- #2013.12.04 MAI KURAKI LIVE PROJECT 2013 "RE:" #2014.03.26 Mai Kuraki Symphonic Live -Opus 2- #2014.02.26 Wake me up #2015.06.27 15th Anniversary Mai Kuraki Live Project 2014 BEST “Ichi-go ichi-e” ～Premium～ #2016.01.27 Mai Kuraki Symphonic Live -Opus 3- External Links *Official Website *Offical Youtube Category:Female Category:Soloists Category:Blood Type B Category:People born in Showa Period Category:1999 Debuts